Up until now, it has been performed to display peripheral information on a television (TV) by connecting peripherals such as a recorder, a player, an STB (Set Top Box), and an AV amplifier to the television or to operate the peripherals through the television. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a television set capable of displaying peripheral operation panel information on its screen. In the case of the television set described in Patent Document 1, when a menu display key of a remote control is depressed, there appear selectably on the screen a VTR, a VHD, a BS tuner, a teletext receiver, etc., as peripherals connected to the television set. Then, when the user operates the remote control to selectively specify any one of the peripherals, operation panel information corresponding to the specified peripheral appears on the television screen.